lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Merchandise
Many different items of merchandise have been released for The Lion Guard. General *Scrapped Merchandise *Prototype Merchandise *Arts and Crafts *Bags and Backpacks *Bath Toys *Kion and Friends Play-Doh *Lion Guard Gift Card *Party Supplies *Pez Dispenser *Puzzles *Stationery *ROXO Charm Bands *Watches *Party Supplies Apparel *Apparel **Costumes and Masks **Headwear **Jackets and Hoodies **Legwear and Footwear **Pyjamas and Leg/Top Sets **T-Shirts Badges & Pin Badges Kion-pin.png|Pin Badge Tlg-badges.png|Badge Pack Markoftheguard-badge.png|Mark of the Guard badge Balls ball-lionguard-1.png ball-lionguard-2.png Tlg-ball4.png Tlg-ball3.png allforone-ball.png lionguard-sunsetball.png tlg-ball-sm.png colorfootball.png|Color your own Football Bicycle & Ride ons bicycle.png|14" Lion Guard Bike Lionguard-bicycle-uk.png|12" Lion Guard Bike Tlg-bike-uk-14.png|14" Lion Guard Bike bikehelmet.png|Bike Helmet Quad-bike.png|Lion Guard Quad Bike Lionguard-rideon.png|Lion Guard Ride on Bike-ride-on-3.png|Ride on lionguardscooter.png|Motor Scooter Lionguard-card-tr.png|Tricycle Lionguard-scooter-smoby.png|Scooter tlgsmoby-scootaloo.png|Smoby Scooter Books and Magazines See: Books *Coloring Books *Sticker Books *International Books *The Lion Guard Magazine Magazine Freebies Bowling-set.png|Ten Pin Bowling set Camera-set.png|Camera Pendants.png|Keychain Snappuzzlegame.png|Snap + Puzzle card game bowlinggame.png|Bowling set Stamper-freebies.png|Stamper set Binoc.png|Binoculars (French issue 1) binoculars-uk.png|Binoculars (UK) Explorer-kit.png|Explorer kit (French issue 1 alt.) kionbungafulimask.png|Masks kion-lightup-freebie.png|Kion light-up band (German Issue 1) puffystickers.png|Puffy Stickers clickcamera.png|Click camera Camera-de.png|Click camera (German Issue 2) Light-fr.png|Torch (French issue 3) Camera-fr.png|Click camera (French issue 2) Garde-3-freebies.png|Compass & binoculars (German issue 3) Golden-roaring-kion.png|Golden Roaring Kion blind bag figure (German issue 3) Walkietalkies-fr.png|Walkie Talkies (French issue 4) italian-camera.png|Camera (Italian Disney Junior) stickersheet dj.png|Magazine sticker sheer bino-fr.png|Binoculars (French issue 5) frontlamp.png|Headlight (French issue 6) Calendars calender.png|2017 Calendar 91CpX29YxmL.jpg|2018 Calendar LionGuard2019Cal.jpg|2019 Calendar CDs *The Lion Guard Soundtrack *The Lion Guard Audio Series *Disney Junior Music *Disney Junior Nursery Rhymes Coloring and Painting Sets See: Stationery Games *3D Snakes & Ladders *Boulder Burst *Good Roar, Kion! *Pop-Up Game *Protect the Pride Lands *Surprise Slides Game *Memory Game *Quizzy *VTech Storio The Lion Guard Lionguard-4-in-1-edukit.png|4 In 1 Edukit Find-the-pair.png|Find the Pair Bowling-pins.png|Bowling Pin Set memoanddomino.png|Memo & Dominoes Educa-superpack-4in1.png|SuperPack 4 in 1 Giant-domino.png|Giant Easy Domino Boardgameset.png|Board game set Learning-cards.png|Learning Cards Playing-cards.png|Playing Cards Greeting Cards Birthday-1.png|Birthday Card Birthday-2.png|Birthday Card Birthday-3.png|Birthday Card 4th-birthday.png|4th Birthday Card Grandson.png|Grandson Birthday Card Birthday-boy.png|Birthday Boy Card daddy-card.png|Daddy Card Fathersdaytlg.png|Father's Day Card lion_guard_let_the_holidays_roar_card-radbe453f53194b3984c7fdce0607860b_xvuat_8byvr_324.jpg Christmas card 1.jpg Christmas card 2.jpg 4-tlgcard.png|4 Years Birthday Card Runwild-card.png|3 Years Birthday Card Figures *Battle Pack with Accessory *Bullyland Figures *Figure & Accessory Set *Pride Land Brawlers *Pride Land Brawlers (Action Figures) *Pride Land Rivals *Single Figures *The Lion Guard Blind Bags *Capsule Figures *Surprise Eggs *The Lion Guard Figure Sets **Deluxe Figure Set **Just Play Figure Set **Collectible Figure Set **Blind Bag Figure Set **Disney Junior Figure Set **Royal Family Figure Set **Heritage Figure Set **Lion Guard Figure Set kion-squishy.png|"Squishy" Kion Play Sets *Defend the Pride Lands Play Set *Training Lair Play Set *Pride Rock and Outlands Playset *Hyena's Hide Out *Rise of Scar Playset Plush Toys See: Plush Toys and Tsum Tsums Posters and Canvas Prints Poster-1.png Canvas-1.png Canvas-2.png Poster-fie.png Lionguard-poster-kion-roar.png Rl-605084.jpg rl-605083.jpg rl-605085.jpg rl-605094.jpg kion-the-lion-guard-st-094022(1).png rl-373007_v1-750x750.jpg rl-094012.jpg prowlandprotect.png Homewares Beds & Furniture See also: Bed Sets Lionguard-bed.png|The Lion Guard Bed Lionguard-chair2.png|Upholstered Chair Lionguard-chair.png|Soft Chair Table-chairs.png|Activity Table and Chair Set Sofa-lionguard.png|Pull Out Sofa-Chair Lionguard-bedsofa.png|Pull Out Sofa-Chair (open) Sleepingbag.png|Sleeping Bag Lamp.png|Table Lamp Foldaway-chair.png|Foldaway Chair Resinchair.png|Chair fuli-wallmirror.png|Fuli Mirror kion-mirror.png|Kion Mirror Tlg-childmirror.png|Lion Guard Mirror teamroar-chair.png|"Team Roar" Foldaway chair Pillows & Cushions Pillow3.png Pillow2.png Pillow1.png kion-facepillow.png|Kion head pillow Pillowsheet.png|Pillow and sheet Pillowtlg0.png 6504048131174.jpg|Kion pillow De-cushion.png colormepillow.png|Color-in Cushion Colorpillow-2.png Blankets Throw-bunga.png|Bunga and Kion throw blanket Plush-blanket.png|Plush Blanket Blanket-fullguard.png|Lion Guard throw blanket Fleecethrow-kion.png|Fleece blanket Throw-blanket-green.png|Green throw blanket fleece-blanket-flionguard.png|Fleece Blanket Teamof5blanky.png|Team of 5 Blanket Kion-facetowel.png|Fleece Throw Kion-expensive-blanky.png|Disney Store Throw Play Areas Play-pit.png|Mark of the Guard Playland Play-tent-se.png|Waterfall Hut lionguard-playtent-1.png|Play Tent playland-dx.png destined-to-defend.png Cutlery and Kitchenware See: Kitchenware Lunch Boxes See also: Lunch Bags Lunchbox-pins.png|Promo Spanish Lunchbox and Pins Lunchbox-red-pl.png leadersnax.png Wildones-yellow.png Kion-box.png german-lunchbox.png|German Lunchbox black-kion-bottle.png bluelunchbox-tlg.png watlg-lunchbox.png Pencil Cases See: Stationery Notebooks See: Stationery Towels Beach-towel.png|Lion Guard Beach Towel Kion-beachtowel.png|Kion Beach Towel Jp-towel.png|Promotional Japanese Lion Guard Towel Lionguard-bluetowel.png|Blue Lion Guard Towel Customized-beachtowel.png|Lion Guard Beach Towel tlgbeachtowel01.png tlgbeachtowel02.png tlgbeachtowel03.png tlgbeachtowel04.png tlgbeachtowel05.png Kionhoodie-towel.png|Kion Hoodie Towel hooded-towel.png|Hooded Towel Fulimagictowel.png Kionmagictowel.png Kionmagictowelthingy.png Stickers Sticker Books See: Sticker Books Sticker & Sticker Packs See also: Panini Sticker Album 469035010710.jpg|TLG Busy Pack 700stickers.png|700 Stickers Stickerpad.png|Sticker Pad Kion-jumbosticker.png|Jumbo sticker Vinyl-stickers.png|Vinyl Stickers puffystickers.png|Puffy Stickers Stickersheets.png|Sticker Sheet Stickers-30.png|Sticker Sheet 40-gommettes.png|Packet of 40 Stickers es-stickerpack.png|40 Stickers Wall Stickers tlg-walldecals.png|Wall Decals tlg-kionstick.png|Wall Stickers fatheadkion.png|Fathead Kion Sticker stickwallgraphic.png|Wall Sticker Graphic fathead-stickers.png|Fathead Stickers mural.png|Wall Mural Christmas & Holiday Kion-hallmark.png|Hallmark Kion ornament Xmas-ornament.png|Disney Store Christmas ornament Kionornament.png|Hallmark Kion ornament leapingkionornament.png|Hallmark Leaping Kion Ornament Stocking.png|Christmas Stocking Kion-stocking.png|Kion Christmas stocking prod_2283698512.jpg|Christmas Stocking 999999-76379533895.jpg|Kion ornament Tlg-easter-egg.png|The Lion Guard Easter Egg Valentines-cards.png|Valentine's cards egg-dispenser.png|Egg Dispenser Toiletries Handsanitizer.png|Hand Sanitizer Lipbalm.png|Lip Balm Eau-de-toilette-lionguard.png|Eaue de Toilette Lionguard-shampoo-set.png|Shampoo Set Lionguardwashbuddyset.png|Wash Buddy Set kionwashmitt.png|Wash Mitt TLG-Toothpaste.png|Toothpaste 34534.jpg|Bubblebath Lionguard-band-aid.png|Lion Guard Band-aids Gum-tlg.png|Toiletries kit toothpaste-tlgs.png|Lion Guard Toothpaste tlg-toothbrushduo.png|Kion & Bunga Toothbrush Pack flosser.png|Floss toothbrush-pasteset.png|Toothbrush and Toothpaste set Food & Drink Puregrowthorganic-tlg.png|Biscuit Bites Lollipops.png|Lollipops Kion-bottle.png|Hayat Water Bbo-bottle.png|Hayat Water Fuli-bottle.png|Hayat Water Tlg-birthdaycake.png|Birthday Cake (see also: Party Supplies) fontvella-kion2.png|Font Vella Water fontvella-kionbottle.png|Font Vella Kion Bottle 2 fulibottles.png|Font Vella Fuli Bottle Pack Kion-bottle-fontvella.png|Font Vella Kion Character Bottle fontvella.png|Font Vella Water Kion Pack bottles.png|Kion, Fuli, Beshte & Bunga Font Vella Water Bottles Stationery See: Stationery Umbrellas Lionguard-umbrella.png|Kion and Bunga Umbrella Lionguard-umby.png|Lion Guard Umbrella Kion-umbrella.png|Kion Umbrella umby-fr.png|Lion Guard Umbrella Miscellaneous Lionguard-slide.png|Lion Guard Slide Sunglasses.png|Sunglasses BUBBLES.png|Bubbles 5678567.jpg|Bubbles kion-bubbles.png|Kion Bubbles walkietalkie.png|Walkie Talkie walkie-talkies.png|Walkie Talkies Giftset-tlg-p.png|Gift Set Bucket-spade.png|Bucket & Spade Pixel-kit.png|Pixel Kit Keychain.png|Keychain (DVD Bonus) Lionguard-headphones.png|Headphones Night-light.png|Night Light Magnetic-drawing-board-lionguard.png|Magnetic Drawing Board Journal.png|Journal Flat-sheets.png|Sheets Covertlg-f.png|Sheets Tlg-diapers.png|Huggies Pull-Ups Smart-phone.png|Smart Phone toy Medallion.png|Medallion set (free with Unleash The Power!) magnetic-drawing-board-2.png|Magnetic Drawing Board Ver. 2 Super-flizz.png|Super Flizz shovel-wagon.png|Wagon drum-kit.png|Drum Kit magneticboard-rev.png|Reversible Magnetic Board magic-beads.png|Magic Beads Standee-kion.png|Kion Standee Activity-tray.png|Activity Tray Timer.png|Timer Shoebox.png|Shoebox kion-paws.png|Kion Paws lionguardwristbands.jpg|Wrist Bands bungatin.png|Bunga Tin kiontin.png|Kion Tin fulitin.png|Fuli Tin Treasurechest.png Chests.png Necklace-kiontlg.png kionbottletop2.png|Bottle Top Tlg-stool.png|Stool Disney-The-Lion-Guard-Medium-Gift-Bag-95-root-249EGB5648_EGB5648_1470_1.jpg_Source_Image (1).jpg|Gift Bag lionguard-lanyard.png|Lanyard tlg-yoyo.png|Yo-yo tubtimeactivity.png|Tub Time Activity Foam Shapes Setone10.png|4 in one Tattoos.png|Lion Guard Tattoos 7464564.jpg|Water Slide Double-easel.png|Double Easel Travel-art-easel.png|Travel Art Easel kion-jibbitz.png smoby-wagon.png|Wagon teamroar-hat.png|Lion Guard Explorer's Hat height-chart.png|Height Chart valuepack.png|Bag Value Pack schoolset.png|School Set Category:Merchandise Category:Real Life